


Give Me Your Heart

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, M/M, Omega Harry Styles, Tudor Era AU, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Harry will do whatever it takes to protect his children and their positions in the line of succession.





	Give Me Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Reign
> 
> I may continue this, but I'm not sure how.

Queen Harry, King Zayn’s Omega, barricaded the door as best he could, urging his children toward the wall on the far side of the room. His eldest, an Alpha of ten, was putting up the most resistance to his mother’s instructions to lead his siblings out of the castle through the secret passage, wanting to protect his mother.

“Mother, what if you don’t get out?” he asked, eyes full of concern.

“Don’t worry about me, baby.” Harry tried to be reassuring, “You are the heir, you need to get out, to live.”

“Mother--” the young prince tried to argue.

“Damien,” Harry urged, “you need to listen to me. Get your siblings out of here, now. I don’t know where your father is but you need to get out for the future of our people. Follow this corridor, you will see markings that will lead you out.”

With that, Harry shoved Damien into the passageway, the other three boys followed their brother easily.

“Damien.” Harry’s voice stopped them again. They turned and watched Harry pull his sword out, handing it to the oldest, “I hope you don’t need to use it.”

“Mother, how will you protect yourself?” Damien demanded.

“You are much more important than I am. You are the Great Hope of our country.” Harry replied, turning around and sealing the passageway again, just in time for the doors to burst open and the leader of the invading army entered.

“Hello, your Grace.” the bright tone caused Harry to freeze, recognizing that voice instantly.

“Lord Tomlinson.” Harry greeted the man.

Louis Tomlinson had been a courtier in his parents’ court in France and had vied for Harry’s hand as soon as the younger boy presented. However, Harry was married to Prince Zayn of England as soon as he turned 14 and Zayn was 17, having Damien the next year and the other three within five years time, all boys and all most likely going to present as Alphas and securing the alliance between England and France. Harry’s pregnancy with Damien eased both parents’ fears about their union and they grew to love each other very much. At this moment, Harry was frantically trying to feel Zayn through their bond as he backed up against the wall. 

“You have nothing to fear, Little One.” Louis’s voice was light but his eyes were dark, “Move away from the wall, darling.”

Harry froze, still feeling his children on the other side of the wall. After a moment, he let his mask build up and met the Alpha’s eyes, Harry’s eyes lighting up purple and seeming to pulse with the Omega’s strength, “What do you want?”

“What you are so desperate to protect.” Louis smirked, “The proof of your bond with the former King?”

At that, Harry felt the bond with Zayn snap and he gasped, clutching his heart and sinking down. Looking up at Louis, whose eye glowed a vibrant Red as he absorbed Zayn’s power from the weapon he had a local witch tie to him, with wet eyes and feeling completely defeated, he begged, voice desperate, “Please, please do not take my children. What else can I give you? I will give you anything, just name it! Just, please, don’t take them from me!”

“Give me your heart then!” Louis replied, eyes flashing dangerously, “Become mine, for the rest of your days. Be my mate and rule by my side. Do this and you and your children will live and retain their positions in the line of succession. Don’t do this, and you still become mine, but I will make you watch as your children suffer and die.”

Harry let out a sob as he nodded in agreement. Louis smirked and ordered one of his men to return Harry to his chambers and make sure no one disturbed the Omega.

Harry was thrown into the room and the door was shut, the notch falling in place to lock it from the outside. He tried to get up, to get to the passage entrance in his room, to find his children, but he had no strength left. His strength, his rock, his mate, was gone and he was going to become the property of another, a captive Queen, the victory prize, a trophy. But his children would live and Damien would still be King. He needed to make sure that happened, if it killed him. His and Zayn’s son would not be sidelined, would not be denied his birthright, should he produce a son with Louis. 

The bookcase moved roughly out of the way and it took all of Harry’s strength to turn his head toward it to try and see the threat, relieved when he found his children and Liam and Niall, the captain of the guard and his right hand man. 

“Mother!” Damien exclaimed, running to his mother and dropping the sword in the process.

“Baby boy.” Harry sobbed in relief, pushing himself up and hugging Damian, the other three boys following closely. Theodore, the five year old, curling into Harry’s lap as Lucas - six- and Nicholas - eight - knelt on either side of their brother, surrounding their mother.

“We went into the passageways as soon as we heard they had located you.” Liam spoke up, “They refused to move away from the wall. When we heard the conversation, we lead them up here.”

“Thank you.” Harry choked out.

Liam and Niall kept close watch over the family and when the children finally fell asleep, they moved them into the bed, knowing that their parents’ combined smell would ensure that they stay asleep. They then moved to help Harry up, moving their Queen onto the couch.

“He’s gone.” Harry whispered, still trying to wrap his head around it, “He’s gone and I never got to say goodbye.”

“But you’re still here.” Liam stressed, “The Princes are still here. And Niall and I won’t let anything happen to any of you.”

“I’m too weak to protect them right now.” Harry sobbed, “Louis could come in here and kill them right now and I would be powerless to stop him.”

“That’s why we’re not leaving your side.” Liam insisted, “No one is going to harm them or you. You, your Majesty, are the Great Hope of this country.”

Hours later, Harry more passed out then fell asleep and Liam and Niall moved Harry to the bed, watching as the children re-arranged themselves around their mother without waking up.

 

The next morning, Harry woke and went about his morning routine on autopilot, Liam and Niall already awake and observing the royal family. All eyes going to the doors as they slammed open, Liam and Niall snarling, their eyes flashing as Harry moved to protect his children.

“Now, now.” Louis drawled, entering the room, “I promised no harm would come to anyone should you obey my wishes, darling. My, there seem to be quite a few more people in here than there were last night.”

“You have some nerve barging in here, unannounced.” Liam snarled, moving closer to Harry.

“No need to get all growly,” Louis smirked, “I merely came to collect our young Queen, get the treaty together, plan my coronation and, of course, the bonding ceremony. Come now, little one.”

“I’m not decent yet.” Harry replied, eyes cast down and fighting just the little bit of Alpha voice that had slipped into Louis’ tone, “And my husband is not yet buried. At least have the decency to let me mourn. We can discuss the treaty when I have my strength back, but we will discuss nothing further until Zayn has a proper burial. It’s the least you could do.”

Louis’ eyes flashed and he let out a growl, “You always were too stubborn for your own good.”

“It’s not asking too much!” Harry fired back, with a shakey breath, he pleaded, “Let me bury Zayn, please.”

“Very well.” Louis replied after a minute, voice clipped, walking from the room and having his men lock the door once more.


End file.
